Samey
Samey, '''labeled '''The Cheerleader Twin was impersonated by a Samey-Bot, but later regains her place on The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicruous. She is placed on the Venomous Vipers like her robotic fellow contestant. She then returns to Total Drama Toxic Brawl as a member of the Mutant Laser Squirrels. Samey returns to compete in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2, where she is a member of Team Beauty, but later switches to Team Brains, where she ultimately wins the season. Samey is considered one of the top ten heroes of the series, and returns to compete again in Total Drama Heroes Vs. Villains, as a member of the Heroic Hippos. Biography Samey is very kind, but also very timid due to her sister's cruel treatment greatly damaging her self-esteem. She is the strategist of the two and is more willing to help her team. She has a hard time speaking up for herself as much as she wants to. Samey's quiet demeanor makes it hard for her to become more courageous, but she eventually does, calling Amy out for her behavior and fighting her back without hesitation. Samey and her sister are both members of their school's cheerleading team, as evidenced by their uniforms. The main visual cue to tell them apart is the beauty mark underneath Amy's right eye. Total Drama Wild West Samey is first seen in Western Tough for the Polocrossie, where she jumps out of a bush and tackles Samey-Bot so that she can't impersonate her any longer and eventually wins and destroys the first known Samey-Bot. She is just in time to be announced safe by Chris McLean and see Tyler be eliminated. Many of her teammates are seen shocked by Tyler's elimination and the fact that the Samey they knew turned out to be a robot, and she deviously tries to get Duncan to exploit his nice-side that she saw from Total Drama All-Stars. She also forms a friendship with team-mate Sky, and talks about how she finds Duncan attractive, causing Sky to get defensive but luckily Samey mishears her. By her second episode she starts trying to bond with her teammates like Duncan and Noah, Duncan specifically. Samey's team eventually wins immunity, thanks to Samey's contribution. Samey's team seems to be happy that Samey is now being helpful and not dead-weight. In the following episode, Samey once again plans to exploit Duncan's good guy persona, However Duncan is so insecure with himself, that he tries to avoid Samey's questions. Sky eventually approaches them because Sky is nervous about Samey and Duncan talking because Sky knows Samey likes him. Sky burps because she is nervous, causing Samey to be disgusted. During the challenge Samey is not picked to participate, but thanks to Sky her team is safe from elimination. Finally in the final pre-merge episode of the season, Samey tries to get her relationship with Duncan to the next step by trying to get alone time by asking him to team up. But much to her disappointment, He chooses Sky instead. Samey eventually teams up with Lindsay but Sky and Duncan get the venom before them. Her team wins and is assured to be able to merge in the season. Samey is especially excited to be in the merge and forms an all female alliance with Lindsay and Katie. And in the first merge episode of the season, Samey is excited she merged and is excited when she hears the challenge is acting. Her, Duncan, and Sky's skit is about a Duncan dying and Samey (a nurse) trying to revive him with help from a other nurse, However it later turns into a fight between Samey and Sky about who should save Duncan, frustrating Samey telling Sky to "stick with the script". Their skit ends up getting praise but is no match for Heather and Katie's skit. After Sky campaigns to eliminate Noah, Samey does what Sky says and votes Noah off in the episode. And in the second vote she votes off Dakota, for not knowing her well. As both are eliminated she doesn't feel real sorrow but does feel some regret by voting off one of the first people to accept her. In the next episode, Samey is excited to make it as far as she did, And she also tries to congratulate Duncan, Which he thanks her for, making him take it back because he's a "bad boy". During the challenge Samey is seen prepping for her cheer routine. When Heather reads Sky's diary about how Sky is in love with Duncan and which surprises Samey because she never knew, This causes Samey to be mad at Sky since Sky knew she liked Duncan. Samey performs her cheer after Heather's talent and Samey's cheer routine is liked by the judges. However her talent ends up being outshone by Sky's talent. After being persuaded by Heather she votes off her ally Lindsay. But Heather is eliminated instead by one vote. In The Magnificent 8 Cowboys, Samey is seen in a state of depression because Duncan chose Sky, over her. After she is paired with Sky in the challenge she seems to be unenthusiastic about it, But nonetheless does participate. After Sky accuses Samey of hitting her with a rock, Samey tells her that "she doesn't really care anymore and that they need to win" and agree on a truce. Her and Sky eventually make the last part and manage to make the final round. After Samey and Sky split up, Samey immediately starts trying to play the game again and even convinces Fang to go after Scott and then capture him in a trap. She wins the challenge and gives Duncan her spare immunity. Samey gets her alliance to vote off Sky, But off-screen they decide to target Scott. Sky quits after Scott was eliminated and Samey is surprised, but not disappointed. She feels happy that Sky is gone, but feels guilt because of it. And finally in her last episode she competes, She and her alliance debate on who to eliminate. However they eventually choose to eliminate Scott. During the challenge Sugar is automatically eliminated for not completing the challenge. Samey is targeted by the male alliance and the vote ends in a tie, Samey is heartbroken that Duncan voted her off. Samey eventually loses the challenge and bids goodbye to everyone. Despite not competing, Samey appears in Aftermath: The Unlimited as a member of the peanut gallery. She is still seen bitter for losing the tiebreaker to Scott even going as far to say that "He's the worst villain ever.", Samey competes in the challenge to eliminate one of the finalists, hoping to eliminate Scott. but she eventually loses to her rival, Sky. She is shocked that Sky eliminates Cody but eventually states "It's not weird for her to backstab." Samey is not chosen as one of the three people to be a partner with a finalist, and is envious Duncan picked Sky instead of her. Nonetheless Samey cheers for Duncan and Lindsay and cheers against Scott. Samey is sad that her friend and ally Lindsay was eliminated and now she starts cheering for Duncan only. Samey is happy that Duncan wins and hugs him, Which he accepts and congratulates him. Samey doesn't return to Total Drama Around the World, as it is new competitor's only. Total Drama Toxic Brawl In A Radioactive Beginning Samey first appears consoling Duncan because Sky is not present. Amy is seen talking about her team and Samey glares and says Amy is just gonna talk bad about her again to the team. Amy tries to tell her to stop dwelling on the past but she walks away. Amy says Samey needs to go first Samey glares and corrects her saying her name is Sammy. Amy says she sees no difference, Duncan laughs at Noah getting pushed in the water and she tells him that was not very nice he apologizes and she reassures him that it is okay. Samey jumps and lands on the water and swims ashore but Amy lands on her and Samey snaps thinking that Amy did it on purpose Amy swears it is an accident but Samey doesn't believe her and sarcastically replies and calls her "Ammy" and says in the confessional sometimes you have to fight fire with fire. Samey grabs a rock and it is 3 but Chris says it is not any of the rocks people have got meaning hers is incorrect. Samey does not find another rock and eventually her team loses and she frowns in disappointment. Samey scolds Beardo for not being any help and sighs. When Lightning wants Jo gone she rebuttals saying Jo actually competed and Beardo was just lazy. Samey and Duncan are announced safe at the elimination ceremony and Samey hugs Duncan excited that they get to stay another day. Alejandro questions why Duncan is hugging Samey when he is going out with Sky. She lets go and says it is a "Friend Hug" and Duncan agrees with her asking Alejandro why he would ask that Alejandro says it looked like they were having a moment and Samey blushes and laughs nervously. When Beardo is eliminated she waves and says goodbye to him. Samey is mad about the switch complaining that it is the first episode which Dawn and Duncan agree too. Samey says goodbye to Brick when it is announced he will be switching. Appearances Trivia Comparisons Competition *Samey ties with Staci in winning individual challenges. She has won six individual challenges (counting her win in the finale of Total Drama All-Stars Take 2). *Samey is the first contestant in Total Roleplay Drama history to be voted out by someone playing an idol. **She is also the only female so be idoled out by someone. Miscellaneous * Samey and Sky are the only two contestants to have a bot clone. Gallery Overall= SameySit.png|Samey sitting. SameyProfile.png|Samey's profile picture. sameyrotation.png|Samey rotation. Badge-2-6.png|Samey's badge for making 250 edits on Females pages. Badge-edit-5.png|The badge for making 50 edits on any type of page. |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 1= ScreamingDucksFormed.png|Samey is placed on the Screaming Ducks. ScreamingGophersWonFirstChallenge.png| The Screaming Ducks win their first challenge. Samey and Tyler in Bottom2.png|Samey is eliminated in Volleybrawl. |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 2= Sameybus.png|Samey arrives to season 2. TeamViperPic.png|Samey is chosen to be on the Venomous Vipers. VipersShockedAtCourtney'sElimination.png|Samey shocked at Courtney's elimination. |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 4= SameyElimination.png|Samey is eliminated. See Also Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 contestants Category:Mutant Laser Squirrels Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Protagonist Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Mergers in Season 2 Category:Protagonists Category:6th place Category:15th place Category:Cameo Characters Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Non-Mergers in Season 4 Category:Team Beauty Category:Finalists Category:Winners Category:1st place Category:Red Devil